Ramadhan CHANBAEK
by madameidamia
Summary: Hari pertama puasa itu memang selalu istimewa, ditambah lagi dengan adanya kisah mereka. [CHANBAEK]


**Hari ini hari pertama puasa ceritanya**

"Baek, bangun" suara teriakan ibu terdengar dari dapur dan itu membuatku terbangun seketika

"Ya ibu" teriakku sambil segera beranjak dari kasur

Aku langsung berlari kecil menuju arah kamar mandi, menatap wajahku di balik cermin wastafel yang berada persis di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Huft, kenapa kantung mataku masih kelihatan sih? kan aku udah tidur cukup kemarin!"

Yah padahal dia tidur jam 1 pagi tadi.

Sedikit cerita, Baekhyun memainkan sebuah game online dan itu membuat Baekhyun emosi karena dia kalah terus saat bermain. Maka dari itu ia tidak berhenti bermain itu.

Setelah bercermin lantas dia langsung membasuh wajahnya dan segera turun menuju ruang makan untuk sahur.

"Kau begadang lagi?" tanya Ibunya saat memberikan Baekhyun segelas teh hijau yang masih berasap, karena panas.

"Eoh? tidak"

"Liat kantung matamu, habis ini langsung kompres sana!"

"Yaaa" Baekhyun menjawab dengan malas sambil meniup tehnya

"Ayah dimana?"

"Ayahmu sudah berangkat tadi, ada urusan pekerjaan"

"Oh begitu"

Setelah itu, Baekhyun dan Ibunya langsung menikmati makanan mereka.

'ㅅ'

Setelah imsak, Baekhyun langsung melaksanakan sholat subuh.

Sehabis itu Baekhyun langsung membaringkan diri nya di atas kasur, dia sedang berfikir. Ayolah, hari ini hari pertama puasa. Baekhyun harus ngabuburit sampai puas. Karena hari pertama puasa itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Ada kepuasan sendiri saat Baekhyun melakukan nya.

_Ting!_

Itu suara ponsel Baekhyun.

'**Oh iya aku belum buka ponselku dari tadi'** batinnya.

**_Message_**

**_Chanyeol_**

**_Baek?_**

**_ Baekhyun_**

**_ Eh Chanyeol_**

**_ Baekhyun_**

**_ Kenapa?_**

**_Chanyeol_**

**_Udah sholat belom?_**

**_ Baekhyun_**

**_ Baru aja kelar :)_**

**_ Baekhyun_**

**_ Tumben ngechat jam segini, ada apaan emang?_**

**_Chanyeol_**

**_Mau ngechat aja_**

**_Chanyeol_**

**_Gue kan ngga kebiasa bangun jam segini, jadi jam segini bangun bingung mau ngapain. Tidur lagi juga ngga bisa_**

**_ Baekhyun_**

**_ Etdah curhat tong (delete)_**

**_ Baekhyun_**

**_ Oh gitu_**

**_Chanyeol_**

**_Baek, kan ini hari pertama puasa. Ayo ngabuburit bareng gue_**

**_Chanyeol_**

**_Lu kan seneng ngabuburit tuh_**

**_ Baekhyun_**

**_ Boleh_**

**_ Baekhyun_**

**_ Tapi bawa sepeda ya_**

**_Chanyeol_**

**_Iya nanti gue bawa_**

**_Chanyeol_**

**_Dih masa gue boncengin lu_**

**_ Baekhyun_**

**_ Iyalah kan lu yang ngajak~_**

**_Chanyeol_**

**_Yaudah nanti sore gue jemput_**

**_ Baekhyun_**

**_ Ditunggu~_**

'ㅅ'

**Baekhyun P.O.V**

**16.34**

Aku sedang menonton acara TV favorit ku sekarang, aku sengaja duduk di sini biar saat Chanyeol datang aku langsung membukakan pintu.

**Udah kaya nungguin pacar aja.**

Chanyeol sudah berteman dengan ku dari kecil, rumahnya saja hanya berbeda 3 rumah dari rumahku. Kenapa aku bisa dekat? Simpel saja, Ayahku dan Ayahnya juga sudah berteman sejak SMA.

Walaupun beda sekolah kita sering berangkat bareng, aku kelas 2 SMA omong omong.

**Tok. Tok.**

Aku langsung bangun dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Chanyeol ada di sana, duduk di sepeda abu-abunya sambil membunyikan belnya.

**Kring~ Kring~**

"Ayo jalan" ajaknya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Entah kenapa aku juga ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, gue ambil jaket dulu"

"Dekat begitu ngapain pakai jaket, pakai kaos aja kayak begitu"

"Gamau, ngga suka"

"Yaudah sana, gue tunggu disini"

'ㅅ'

"Udah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk, lalu duduk di jok belakang sepeda.

"Buset, berat amat"

Aku pun langsung menoyol kepalanya dari belakang.

'ㅅ'

"Jalan-jalan dulu yuk, baru beli makanannya" ajak Chanyeol

"Boleh!" jawabku sambil memiringkan kepalaku

Aku melihat surai Chanyeol yang berwarna hitam itu. Lalu tanpa sadar aku meniup tengkuknya membuat dia mengangkat bahunya geli.

"Hentikan! Geli tau!" protes Chanyeol sambil tertawa

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan pelukanku. Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya selalu membuatku candu. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanku ini.

'ㅅ'

Setelah puas jalan jalan, Chanyeol langsung membawaku ke jalan yang dimana saat memasuki bulan ramadhan jalan itu selalu penuh dengan pedagang pedagang yang berjualan di pinggirnya.

Aku pun turun dari sepeda, begitupun Chanyeol.

Aku melihatnya yang sedang memparkirkan sepeda di pinggir telepon umum yang tak jauh dari tempat tempat orang jualan tadi.

"Mau beli apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkulku

"Apa ya? Enaknya apa?" Jawabku sambil menatapnya. Pria itu sangat tinggi, kepalaku pegal jika harus menatapnya terus.

"Banyak yang enak disini, pasti bikin ngiler semua"

"Gue mau bubur sum sum, pengen gorengan juga, pengen es buah juga, pengen ayam tusuk, pengen-"

"Jangan banyak banyak, nanti ngga abis sayang"

Aku terkekeh, "Terus apa dong? Soalnya kadang kalau gue beli satu, malah nyesel"

"Nyesel gimana?"

"Nyesel, jadi pas sampe rumah gue kesel kenapa ngga beli yang satu lagi" aku memanyunkan bibirku sambil meletakan dagu diantara ibu jari dan telunjuk

"hahaha, itu mah gue juga sering" Chanyeol terkikik geli

"Gue beli gorengan aja lah, pengen risol" aku pun menarik Chanyeol ke tempat pedagang gorengan

"Ini risolnya isi apa bu?" tanyaku pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang melayani pembeli yang lain

"Itu isinya mayones sama kornet, dek!"

"berapa harga satuannya bu?"

"Oh, itu dua ribuan. Kalo beli 3 saya kasih lima ribu deh"

Aku tersenyum senang sambil melihat Chanyeol.

"Wih, di kasih diskon" aku menyenggol sikutnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab melainkan hanya tersenyum sambil memberi isyarat padaku untuk membeli risol itu.

"Siap"

'ㅅ'

Akhirnya Aku dan Chanyeol malah membeli banyak sekali makanan.

"Siapa yang suruh beli makanan satu, tapi sendirinya malah beli lebih banyak"

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berkata, "Namanya juga godaan, buka pengen yang macem macem"

"Godaan apanya?"

"Yaudah ayo pulang, udah mau buka ni"

Ajak Chanyeol saat naik ke sepedanya, aku pun naik sambil membawa makanan makanan yang tadi kami beli

"Ih seneng banget, hari pertama Yeol!"

"Apalagi ngabuburitnya bareng gue, tambah seneng kan"

"Apa sih? Ya tapi ngga salah juga sih"

Kami pun tertawa bersama sambil mengobrol hal-hal yang jika kalian dengar itu tidak penting.

**Hari pertama puasa di bulan ramadhan itu memang istimewa ya!**


End file.
